Charlie Swan, vampire slayer
by Ze-God-Of-Fandoms
Summary: When Bella Swan decides to stay with her mother, Charlie is left alone, all seems normal to him, but when children start to go missing at the Indian Res, then come home "different," he finds out whats happening, all seems well after a while, but then people go missing off the res, not just kids, and found drained of blood, and he goes to Billy for answers.


_**Authors Note**__: A friend of mine and seven hundred people on Tumblr, wished to read a Twilight Fanfic in which, Charlie Sawn, Bella's father. Becomes a vampire slayer; and Bella stays with her mom. __Because I have been meaning to start a fanfic for weeks, I thought this would be a great start for my very first one._

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Twilight, all rights go to there creator. _

_Enjoy~_

Charlie Swan sat in his living room, his shotgun on the side table and a football game on the TV. Bella had supposed to be coming today from Arizona, but then changed her mind because she couldn't stand to leave her mom. That was just like her. He sighed, sitting up and taking a sip of his beer and turning off the TV. He walked upstairs to the room he had readied for her and sighed, that purple bedroom would stay empty. Downstairs the phone started ringing and Charlie rushed to get it, he picked it up. "Hello?" He asked. his voice was sad. "What's wrong?" Billy Black asked. "Oh, hey Billy. Bella's not coming, guess you can keep the truck." He said, Billy sighed. "Jake's not going to be happy about that. Sorry, Charlie. Why don't you come over and have a drink with me and the others." Billy offered. Charlie smiled slightly. "Ah, alright. I'll be over soon." He said. He needed to get out of the house. Get his mind off the fact that his only child didn't want to be around him. He pulled on a coat and got in his police car and drove off. He wanted to get there quicker than humanly possible. He wondered if it would be wrong of him to turn on his lights, but then decided against it. He got there in about half an hour and got out, he saw the door open and his best friend Billy Black was there in his wheelchair. He waved "Hey Billy!" He called, Billy smiled. "Hey Charlie, I'm sorry about Bella. Come in." He said, and Charlie turned off his car and walked in. Jake sat on the couch, damn, that kid was huge. He took up the whole couch by himself. Jacob smiled "Hey Charlie, what's up?" He asked. Charlie shook his head "Bells not coming, sorry Jake." He knew that Jake had wanted to see his old friend as much as Charlie did. Jake frowned "Ah, alright." He said, sitting up from his laying position on the couch. "Charlie and I are going to go to the bar, will you be alright alone?" Billy asked. Jake rolled his eyes. "I'm not ten dad." He muttered, blushing. Billy smiled "Oh really, could have fooled me." He teased. Jake scoffed and stood up; his head almost hit the roof. "Well you two have fun, mind if Embry and Quil come over?" He asked. Billy nodded. "Yeah, go ahead and invite them. Just no-"

"-Partying, yeah, no promises." Jake teased, Billy laughed slightly and him and Charlie left.

Charlie and Billy went to the bar in Charlie's cruiser they had a few drinks and watched football when Billy's cell phone went off. "Dad? It's Jake." Charlie heard Jacobs voice on the other end, he sounded panicked and worried. "Jake, calm down. What's wrong?" Billy asked. Charlie wheeled him out of the Bar so he could talk in quiet. "Um, Embry and Quil got in a fight. And then, Embry got really, weird, and stormed out. It was like, an hour ago. And I called his mom and she said he wasn't home yet, and I'm really worried." Jake said quickly. Billy's eyes turned from worry, to panic, and then to knowing. "Alright, I'm on my way home." He said calmly. He looked at Charlie "Seems like we have to call it a night early." He said quickly. Charlie nodded, and he and Billy went back to Billy's house. Quil was sitting in the steps next to Jacob. "Dad!" Jake exclaimed as Charlie helped Billy in the wheelchair. Quil looked very distressed. "We were just joking around, and then I punched Embry. And he kinda flipped, and…" Quil trailed off, looking horrified. Billy looked at Jake, who nodded once. Charlie looked at them, concernedly. "We can't find him anywhere, and his mom said he wasn't home yet. And we heard screaming in the woods." Jake said quickly. "Hey, want me to file a missing persons report?" He asked. Billy shook his head "No, I think we'll be fine." He said, shaking off Charlie's offer. "Bye Charlie." Billy said quickly, leading Jake and Quil in before Charlie could do anything more. Charlie huffed and left. Wondering what was going on; and wondering why Billy had kicked him out.

When he got home it was about nine thirty, and he had seven messages on his house phone. Five where from Bella, telling him she was sorry, and to call her back. He sighed; he would call her in the morning he guessed. For now, he just went upstairs and went to sleep. Thinking about what had happened.

He soon fell asleep, having dreams about Bella, and missing children. He had a dream where Bella was the child that had gone missing, and just as he was about to find her

"_Bzzzz bzzzz bzzzzz"_

He woke, his cell phone going off. He picked it up, looking at the clock "Hello?" Charlie asked. Who would be calling at 4:30 in the morning? "Charlie, its Billy. Come over, we need help." He said. "Whoa, Billy what's-"

The line went dead. He got up and put on some jeans, and a jacket. For half a moment he looked at his gun hanging on his belt in its holster, then grabbed it and rode to Billy's wondering if it had anything to do with the missing child.

_**Authors Note:** Well, for the first chapter. May I say; I think I did pretty well. It was short, but fine. Hope you've like it so far. I'll try and write one chapter at least every week, but I am working on my own book, so we'll see how many responses this gets. _


End file.
